Music always was the fruit of love
by sakiOlivia
Summary: Kyame Kyou x Ayame drabbles. Rated for later chapters.
1. Shuffle, Pause, Resume

Saki: Hi all… Yes I know this is one hell of a strange couple but I had an itching for some oddness today. Ok, so that everyone knows, this thing isn't going to only be Shuffle Stop Resumes. All of the drabbles will be song influenced… and be the lovely coupling of Ayame x Kyou but most will be much longer then this opening chapter. Ok enjoy and R&R please.

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Put iTunes or equivalent media player on random.

3. For each song that plays, write something related to the theme you picked inspired by the song. You have only the time frame of the song: no planning beforehand: you start when it starts, and no lingering afterward; once the song is over, you stop writing. (No fair skipping songs either; you have to take what comes by chance!)

4. Do 5 of these, then post.

Anime: Fruits Basket

Couple: Ayame x Kyou

Cibo Matto _**"King of Silence Lyrics"**_

"_I can take your pain away, you  
don't always need to be strong I can take your  
pain away, I know we wear different shoes I can  
take your pain away, barefoot we will tear the  
truth"_

Kyou slowly limped into Ayame's shop. Yuki had been exceptionally rough in their last fight and had nearly broken the Neko's leg. Mine greeted Kyou at the front counter with a smile and a cup of hot chocolate. " Kyoun Kyoun, Ayame's been waiting for you." Kyou smiled at Mine and excepted the hot chocolate. "Tell him I'll be in as soon as I get some ice on my leg. Ok?" Mine smiled and turned to find Ayame and tell him that the cat spirited was there. When she reached the door to the back she turned and winked at Kyou "Another rough day Neko-san… Ne?" Kyou glowered at her retreating figure and settled down into one of the many over stuffed chairs. It only took a minute for Ayame to come rushing to his boyfriends' side. "Kyoun Kyoun, Mine says you almost died! Is there anything I can do to make it all better?" Kyou just smiled in response to his boyfriends over zealous entrance. It always made him feel better to see Ayame's concern.

* * *

The Dresden Dolls **"The Jeep Song"**

_"So don't tell me that you're off to see the world_

_I know you won't get very far _

_Don't call me if you get another girl baby_

_Just call me if you get another car"_

The plastic steering wheel groaned under the force of Kyou's grip. There, no more then 5 ft away was the beauty known as Ayame. His white hair pulled back in a ponytail and his arms thrown out dramatically. A young man stood very close to the gold like figure, laughing at what ever joke or story Ayame was telling… just like he used to do with Kyou. Kyou twisted the steering wheel again and had to force himself to calm down. _"No… it doesn't matter… he isn't mine any more." _ Kyou sighed… a painful sound to anyone who could hear it. With tremendous effort he turned right and away from his former love… and that new man.

* * *

Hellsing **"Saraba Ponkotsu World" **

Kyou Danced around the apartment in a drunken Haze… "Damn you Ayame… I'd only do this for you." He slurred to the other man, sitting on the couch with a silly grin on his face.

* * *

Peter Bjorn and John **"Blue Period Picasso"**

"_Though you just kindly stole my heart _

_(Seen in the headlines)  
because you kindly stole my heart _

_(A world famous artist)"_

"Does he have to be in the room when I come out?" An uncertain voice called from the dressing room. "Oh Kyou, so shy and modest. It makes my heart bloom with love." Ayame swooned. "Damn it Ayame, answer me for once!" Kyou called back, anger bleeding from his words. A mock look of hurt captured the older mans features. "You wound me with your words Kyou!" he teased. "I'll step out Kyou…" Hatori had had enough of this ridiculous nattering. Kyou sighed in relief as the click of Hatori's shoes quickly faded away. "Ok I'm coming out…" Kyou called quietly.

He pulled the pink curtain back and slowly stepped into the light. Ayame gasped in pleasure at the sight of Kyou in his latest work of art. "You look beautiful Kyou!" Ayame declared exuberantly. Kyou turned and looked at himself in the full length mirror. He fidgeted slightly at the sight of his Black dress and blue stockings. Although he had to admit, Ayame was right, the blue looked wonderful with his hair. "Kyou, you look good enough to eat." Kyou jumped as Ayame ran his tongue across an exposed ear.

* * *

Miyavi **"I don't know the name of this song XD"**

Kyou giggled and buried his face in the nape of Ayame's neck. A warm summer breeze picked up softly around the reclining couple. "Ayame…" Kyou breathed into the Snake's neck. "Hmm" Ayame stroked the younger boys' hair softly. "Can we do this every year?" Ayame smiled down at his lovely Neko. "If you wish it" Kyou sighed and burrowed further into the warm circle of Ayame's arms. Ayame hugged him tightly as Fireworks began to go off over the festival grounds down below.

Saki: I hope you enjoyed that. Stay tuned for more Drabbles... and I'm sorry that one of them is so short... it was just a 25 second song.


	2. Chapter 2

Saki: Hi all. I know! I'm terrible for not updating in such a very long time... shit happens. Plus it doesn't help that I only now have a computer on which to type again after... 6 or so months. But what can I say; health problems a lack of computer (and inspiration for that matter) aren't good excuses... so on with the story :)

Another Shuffle, Stop, Resume for you guys... real stories on the way I promise!

1. The Beatles: "When I'm sixty-four"

Kyou traced his fingers up Ayame's bare chest, tickling the soft hairs surrounding his lovers left nipple as his fingers slid by. "Kyonkichi, do you love me?" Ayame asked the young neko. "Baka. Of course I do." Kyou replied, propping himself up onto an elbow to look his lover in the eyes. "Why do you ask?" Ayame smothered a soft smile. The young Neko was always so cute when he was curious. "I just want to make sure you'll take care of me when my body wastes away. I'll be nothing more than a beautiful vegetable some day." Ayame stared off into the distance, a horrified expression on his face. Kyou shook his head at the stricken man and burst into laughter. "Neh! Kyonkichi, why do you laugh at my horrible future!" Ayame demanded, pushing his lover off of his body and onto the futon beside him. "Because Ayame, I'll always love you... Even when you're a lovely carrot with wrinkles and no fashion sense"

2. KMFDM: "Potz Blitzl"

Ayame watched the orange haired boy from his stool at the bar. He'd been watching his young cousin for quite some time. Not just at the clubs and concerts, but as he grew from a sad adolescent into a fiery man. Ayame couldn't handle just watching him any more though. The young Neko's hair had fallen into his eyes and his body was arched in some form of dance foreign to Ayame's more refined ways, but on the young ifrit it was the sexiest thing possible. Ayame decided then and there that the younger man would be his. The snake spirited took one last shot of presidente and started to push his way threw the crowed to his hearts desire. Kyou was so focused on the angry German blaring in his ears that he didn't sense the older man until his hands settled on his hips and began to guide them to the beat.

3. The Dresden dolls: "Gravity"

Ayame ran his fingers through long ivory locks, attempting to straighten the unholy mess at least a little. His date with Kyou had finally arrived and he would not let even one hair escape his plans for the day. Ayame replayed his list in his mind one more time. " Dinner made and waiting: Check. Chocolate successfully spiked: Check. Sheets cleaned and perfumed: Check check check!" This would work. He'd been teasing Kyou for days. A little touch here a little touch there. Soft whispers that demanded his lips to press against the tan shell of the boys ear. Drinks on the roof, and now his date. Kyou would fall into his bed tonight. No doubt about it.

Kyou stalked threw the sohoma estates main gates. Damn that Ayame. He'd been toying with him all week. The orange haired boy was about to burst from frustration... along side a few other things. If he didn't bed the man tonight he was going to go insane. The world had shifted that day on the roof. He'd come home from a rather annoying day at school and had slinked away to the roof for a little alone time when he encountered Ayame. The older man was sitting just outside the neko's window with a bottle of wine and a picnic set up on the roof... all for him.

4. Billy Talent: "Voices Of Violence"

The first thing to hit him wasn't the fist Ayame had been expecting, but the potted plant they'd bought for their one year anniversary. "Why do you do these things to me!" Kyou was yelling now. Ayame stared at the younger man... unable to tell him he had cheated on him for his own good. There's no way to tell someone you needed to sleep with their best friend. Kyou's eyes were filled with tears, whether from the unrelenting rage he felt or from the heartbroken stares of his cheating boyfriend, he couldn't tell. "Tell me Ayame! Why did you sleep with Hatsuharu?" When Ayame didn't respond Kyou picked up another tangible memory to throw. "Is it because you don't love me any more! Is that it?" He screamed at the frozen snake._ "No..." _Ayame thought. _"No. its because Hatsuharu had threatened to tell you everything... and you should never have to know about my past...never."_

5. Good Charlotte: "We believe"

Ayame open his eyes slowly, wishing the lights wouldn't blind him so. Kyou sat beside his bed, his hand clutching the paper thin fingers of Ayame's left hand. The neko looked as though he'd been crying... again. Ayame tried a smile but settled for a grimace at the sight of his lover. "Hey Kyoun Kyoun" He choked out. Kyou's face broke into a smile. "Hey baby." Kyou whispered. "How are you feeling today?" He leaned forward and kissed the tips of the cold fingers clutched in his hands. Ayame coughed harshly and ached from it. "A little better... what did the doctors have to say?" Kyou tried to smile again but his muscles just couldn't do it. His expression crumbled. Leaving a broken look in his water lodged eyes and whimper on his lips. "It's spreading sweetie... quickly." Ayame knew it was... he'd felt it.

Saki: Okay, all done. I'll post again soon. I promise.


End file.
